New Year's Eve
by pretty-little-Gleek1
Summary: Quand le télésiège s'est arrêté Santana a tout d'abord pensé que cette journée serait juste pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. One-Shot


**Hey Bitchies I'm baaaaack! Voici mon premier petit one shot d'une longue série j'espère :P**

**Du fluff rien que pour vous :D J'étais sensé l'écriture pour le nouvel mais une chose en entrainant une autre. Bref assez de moi parlant toute seule.  
**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Après une attente interminable Santana réussit enfin à monter sur un télésiège, elle ne releva la tête de son téléphone qu'au moment où elle sentit la machine s'arrêter.

Brittany arriva à se faufiler dans la foule ne voulant pas trop faire attendre ses amis, elle grimpa sur le télésiège deux places un sourire satisfait au visage, trop prise à admirer le paysage, et elle ne fit pas attention à sa voisine.

Une minute à peine après être monté, le télésiège s'arrêta. "Merde, il manquait plus ça" Grogna Santana quelques secondes plus tard. Brittany tourna alors son visage vers la brune en la détaillant, la skieuse portait un bas de combinaison noir avec une doudoune à fourrure, avec sur la tête un petit bonnet noir à pompon, ses long cheveux brun cascadant autour de son col, quand la latina finit par enlever ses lunettes de soleil qui cachait la moitié de son visage, la blonde se dit alors que c'était sans doute la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle sortit de sa transe en voyant ses jolies lèvres bouger.

Elle fixa alors son regard sur les deux orbes presque noirs qui la dévisageaient "Pardon?"

"Je vous demandais si vous alliez bien, ça doit bien faire deux minutes que vous me fixez"

"Oh euh, oui oui, ça va" Brittany sentit alors ses joues rougir, gênée de s'être faite prendre. Santana trouva alors que c'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'elle ait vu, se fut alors à son tour de détailler la jolie blonde qui était à première vue son opposé. Le snowboard de celle ci était rose, elle portait un bas de combinaison baggy vert, un haut jaune fluo, un bonnet à pompon multicolore ainsi qu'un gros masque réfléchissant remonté sur son bonnet. Elle passa ses yeux sur les lèvres fines de la blonde, puis sur ses joues rosies cette fois par le froid, pour ensuite aller se perdre dans ses yeux d'un bleu indescriptible qui donnèrent des frissons à Santana. "Je suis Brittany" Déclara la blonde en tendant sa main vers la brune, celle-ci enleva un de ses moufles pour serrer la main tendue.

"Santana" Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire sans jamais quitter la blonde des yeux. Leur poignée de main dura un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que Santana retire sa main sentant son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. "Allo"

Brittany continua de regarder la brune écoutant la moitié de la conversation "Je ne devrais pas trop tarder je suis bloqué dans un télésiège" "Non, dis lui de m'attendre" "Je me fous de savoir ce qu'elle veut Kurt, tu te démerdes pour me la garder" "Non" "Non" "Si jamais quand j'arrive elle n'est plus la Kurt, tu devras aller chercher du travail ailleurs" "Kurt? Kurt!?" Santana enleva le téléphone de son oreille pour le voir s'éteindre. "Non, non, non, non, pas maintenant téléphone, pas maintenant" Elle passa quelques minutes à appuyer sur les deux seules touches de son iPhone pour finalement le mettre au fond de sa poche.

"Est ce que tout va bien?" demanda gentiment Brittany.

"Non" Répondit brusquement la brune "J'ai un rendez-vous vraiment très important et je suis en train de le rater à cause d'un foutu télésiège à la con" Continua-t-elle passablement énervée. Elle lança un regard en direction de la blonde et vit son air apeuré "Je suis désolée... Brittany c'est ça?" La blonde acquiesça d'un signe de tête "Je suis vraiment à cran en ce moment"

"Ca va je comprend" La rassura Brittany avec un petit sourire.

"Excusez-moi" Interpella un homme qui portait un gilet au couleurs de la station "Je suis désolé mais apparemment l'arrêt, serait du à une panne et cela pourrait durer quelques minutes comme quelques heures"

Il commençait à partir quand la latina commença à crier "Vous êtes désolé, cabron de mierda, au lieu d'être désolé essayez un peu de réparer cette satanée machine, no puedo creerlo..."

La brune continua à alterner entre insulte en espagnol et insulte en français. Elle fut interrompue quand la main de la blonde vint se poser sur les lèvres de Santana provoquant un frisson chez les deux femmes. "Merci beaucoup Monsieur, on va attendre" Dit-elle à l'intention de l'homme pétrifié à quelques mètres en-dessous de leur siège.

"D'accord, essayez de calmer votre petit-amie Mademoiselle" Répondit-il.

Santana s'apprêta à lui répondre mais Brittany appuya un peu plus sa main sur la bouche de la brune prévoyant l'action de celle-ci. Muette, Santana lança son pire regard à l'homme qui se dépêcha de continuer sa route. "Je suis désolée" Murmura Santana une fois ses lèvres libérées. "J'ai souvent du mal à garder mon calme."

"C'est pas grave" Lui répondit Brittany avec son plus beau sourire "C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du vous interrompre de cette manière"

"C'est oublié" Continua Santana.

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les deux femmes se lançaient des petits regards "discrets" Brittany décida de rompre le silence. "Je me disais que vu qu'on risque de passer quelques heures comme ça, on pourrait… je ne sais pas, faire connaissance."

Santana sourit à la suggestion de la blonde. "Volontiers"

"D'accord, alors..." Brittany réfléchit un instant à la recherche d'une question "vous êtes venue passer les vacances en famille?"

Santana pouffa avant de secouer la tête "Oh non, j'aimerais bien mais je ne parle plus à mes parents ils ont assez mal pris le fait que je préfère les femmes et ma soeur vit à l'étranger, je suis là pour le travail" Brittany resta silencieuse puis les yeux de Santana prirent une toute autre teinte, Brittany cru y voir de la colère peut-être même de la rage "S'il vous plait dites moi que vous n'êtes pas homophobe parce que je commence à vous apprécier et je compte pas passer les prochaines heures à côté d'une homophobe"

Brittany s'empressa de répondre "Oh non, non, non, loin de là, je suis gay moi aussi, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste été surprise, je n'imagine pas vraiment ma vie sans mes parents donc j'ai été un peu surprise"

"Croyez-moi vous n'êtes pas la seule" Murmura Santana.

Voyant la tristesse dans la yeux de Santana, la blonde décida de changer de sujet "Alors come ça vous êtes la pour le travail, ça doit vraiment être génial de travailler au ski"

Santana gloussa à nouveau "Je ne travaille pas ici, je n'aime pas trop skier, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté c'est parce que Kurt m'a promis qu'il y aurait un spa dans mon hôtel, je suis censée rencontrer le nouvel espoir de la chanson, une petite diva un peu trop sure d'elle"

"Vous êtes une genre de découvreuse de talent alors?" Demanda la blonde très intéressée.

"Non j'ai une maison de disque" Répondit la brune avec un sourire fier.

"Wow" Santana se sentit rougir sous le regard intense de Brittany.

"Et vous alors qu'est ce que vous faites ici?"

"Je suis venue avec des amis" Répondit Brittany avec un grand sourire "On a décidé de venir décompresser et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'une bonne descente" Continua-t-elle en montrant son snowboard d'un signe de tête.

"Oh croyez moi il y a plein d'autre chose qui me vienne en tête" Plaisanta Santana.

"C'est parce que vous ne savez pas en faire"

"Je vous demande pardon?" Demanda la brune étonnée.

"Vous savez faire du snow?" Interrogea Brittany un sourcil relevé.

"Non, mais... comment?"

"Ca se lit sur vous" Rigola la blonde.

"N'importe quoi" Répondit la latina faisant semblant d'être blessé, se qui fit redoubler le rire de Brittany. "Hey c'est pas drôle" Santana rejoignit vite la blonde dans sa crise de rire.

"D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête à une condition" La brune tourna sa tête en direction de sa voisine, lui montrant qu'elle avait toute son attention. "Passez une journée avec moi et laissez-moi vous apprendre à en faire" Santana sembla réfléchir un instant "S'il vous plaiiiiiiit"

"...D'accord" Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle continuèrent de parler en apprenant un peu plus sur l'autre, se rapprochant inconsciemment l'une de l'autre, rigolant de temps à autre et se souriant sans cesse. Santana finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Brittany. Les deux femmes furent réveillées en sursaut quand la machine se remit en marche. Elles se regardèrent un instant avant de retourner chacune de leur côté du siège.

* * *

Une fois descendu du télésiège elles se fixèrent quelques instant, leur visage se rapprochant inconsciemment, leur regard voyageant entre leurs lèvres et leurs yeux.

"Santana!" Cria un homme à bout de souffle, rompant le charme dans lequel était pris les deux femmes "Excuse-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu attends? J'ai été distrait quelques minutes, je suis tombé sur une vielle connaissance et une chose en entrai..."

"Kurt!" L'interrompit Santana "La ferme" Continua-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

"Oui désolé" Il se tourna alors vers Brittany et la détailla "Mmmh j'en conclus que ces heures coincée dans ce télésiège n'ont pas du être si terribles que ça" il s'adressa ensuite à la blonde "Si jamais elle a abusé de vous, je vous conseille d'aller porter plainte, vous pourriez gagner un paquet de fric" Brittany rougit immédiatement en imaginant Santana l'embrasser.

"Bon beh je crois que je vais y aller" Déclara Brittany tout en attachant son snowboard. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Santana "J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer San" La brune sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en entendant le surnom.

"Moi aussi... Britt"

"On se revoit pour ton... cours particulier" Termina-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil séducteur.

"Oui, oui" Répondit-elle hypnotisée par la blonde, elle était magnifique, elle glissait sur la neige avec une aisance incroyable, c'était magnifique. Juste avant de tourner et de disparaître, Brittany se tourna une dernière fois pour sourire à la belle latina.

"-Oh San embrasse-moi - oh oui Britt" Santana se retourna pour voir Kurt se prendre dans ses propres bras.

"Kurt tu es hilarant" Déclara Santana sarcastiquement.

"T'as eu son numéro j'espère" Continua Kurt.

"Evidement, pour qui tu me prends" Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de sa doudoune le regard tourné vers le dernier endroit où elle avait vu la blonde disparaitre. Soudain son regard se voila. "Non, non, non, non, non" Elle commença à vider ses poches sur le sol.

"T'as perdu le numéro" Souffla-t-il désespéré.

Santana passa une bonne demi-heure à chercher le papier que Brittany lui avait donné, allongé par terre à remuer de la neige, s'attirant des regards étonné des skieurs. Kurt réussi finalement à la trainer jusqu'à son hôtel.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent, Santana avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec sa "future star", cette fois ci à l'hôtel pour être sure qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres incidents. Quand elle entra dans le bar de l'hôtel, une petite brune lui fit un signe.

"C'est elle" Lui glissa Kurt avant de se diriger vers la table de la brune. Elle était attablée avec une blonde, quand celle ci tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivant le visage de Santana s'illumina.

Ils arrivèrent vite à la table, la brune se leva et tendit la main Santana qui l'ignora totalement "Britt!" S'écria la latina en prenant la blonde dans ses bras "Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelée, mais j'ai perdu ton numéro"

"Elle l'a cherché pendant des heures à quatre pattes dans la neige" Rigola Kurt.

"Ferme-la si tu veux garder ton travail" Le réprimanda Santana.

"Ca va t'inquiète pas" La rassura-t-elle avec un grand sourire, elles se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans leurs regards.

"Hum" Les interrompit la brune "Bonjour je suis Rachel Berry et vous devez être Santana Lopez"

"Oh euh oui" Répondit la brune tout en serrant la main tendue. "Eh bien allons-y"

* * *

"Elle va accepter"

"Non elle va refuser"

Kurt et Santana étaient assis au bar en attendant le coup de fil de Rachel.

"Explique moi pourquoi elle refuserait?"Demanda Santana énervé par le pessimisme de son ami et assistant.

"Peut être parce que c'est moi qui ai parlé pendant tout le rendez-vous, vu que tu étais trop occupée à baver sur Mademoiselle Brittany" Répondit sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

"Haha, pour ton informa..." Santana fut coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone "Allo?"

"Mademoiselle Lopez?"

"C'est moi"

"Rachel Berry à l'appareil, c'était pour vous dire que j'ai bien réfléchi et..."

"C'est San?" Entendit Santana à l'autre bout du fil.

"Brittany j'essaye de travailler là."

"Ca va dis lui juste que tu acceptes, c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat" Répondit la blonde nonchalamment.

"Brittany je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait que je me laisse désirer, ça fait parti du métier" Santana ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant la réponse de la petite diva.

"Donc vous acceptez?" Finit-elle par demander.

"Oui oui elle accepte, maintenant laisse-moi ce téléphone" Répondit Brittany.

"T'as qu'à prendre le tien. Hey! Ca fait mal" Cria Rachel.

"Maintenant va voir ailleurs si j'y suis" Ordonna la blonde. "Salut San"

"Salut Britt" Gloussa la latina.

"J'étais en train de me dire que je te dois toujours un cours de snow"

"C'est exact" Répondit Santana tout en poussant Kurt qui essayait d'écouter en collant son oreille au téléphone.

"Tu fais quelque chose demain vers 10h ? Je pensais venir te récupérer devant ton hôtel, aller te chercher du matériel, te faire partager mon savoir sur cet art qu'est le snowboard et si je suis assez chanceuse, t'emmener déjeuner quelque part" Expliqua la blonde timidement.

"En fait je suis prise demain"

"Oh" Lâcha Brittany déçu.

"Oui, je déjeune avec la plus belle blonde snowboardeuse qui soit" Répondit Santana avec un énorme sourire.

"Amusez vous bien alors" Murmura la blonde en question.

"Je parle de toi Britt"

"Oh! Alors c'est parfait, je passe te chercher à 10h alors"

"Parfait"

Elles raccrochèrent et commencèrent une petite danse de la joie chacune de leur côté, s'attirant des regard curieux.

* * *

"Je risque pas de mettre ça"

"Mais San, tous les débutants doivent porter un casque" Expliqua Brittany avec un petit sourire encourageant.

"Est ce que tous les débutants en ont un rose fluo?"

"Je sais pas j'ai pas vraiment regardé, mais je sais qu'ils en ont un. S'il te plait, pour moi" Demanda la blonde avec une moue qui fit craquer Santana.

"D'accord" Grogna Santana.

"Ouiiiii!" Cria la blonde en serrant la latina dans ses bras. "Maintenant la planche"

"Hors de question" Déclara Santana en voyant une planche verte citron arriver.

* * *

"Il faut que tu me lâches maintenant"

"Mais je veux pas mourir!" Cria sur un ton dramatique la latina.

"Appuie toi sur l'arrière de tes pieds" Expliqua la blonde "Regarde il suffit que tu dérapes, il ne peut rien t'arriver" Continua-t-elle en descendant doucement dos à la brune, qui, au lieu de regarder les explications de Brittany, baissa son regard sur ses fesses tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure."Ta mère ne t'as jamais dit que c'est malpoli de fixer" Rigola Brittany.

* * *

"Allez voilà, continue, des petits virages comme ça" La blonde se retourna pour voir si Santana suivait mais ne la vit pas "San?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Brittany vit alors la brune qu'elle cherchait descendre la piste à toute vitesse, pour finir sa trajectoire dans un gros tas de neige. Elle se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre. "San? San est ce que ça va?"

La brune retira sa tête du tas dévoilant sa tête et ses cheveux couverts de neige "Si jamais tu rigoles je..." Elle fut interrompue par l'éclat de rire de Brittany et ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle.

"Tu es de loin le bonhomme de neige le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu" Affirma la blonde tout en lui embrassant le bout du nez "Allez viens maintenant, lève toi"

"Aïe!"

* * *

"Il faut que vous essayiez de mettre le moins de poids dessus mademoiselle, c'est juste une petite entorse ça devrait vite guérir, pour la bosse il suffit juste de mettre un peu de glace, je vais vous chercher une attelle et je reviens"

"Je suis vraiment désolé Santana" S'excusa Brittany une nouvelle fois, dès que le médecin fut parti.

"Je te répète que ce n'est pas ta faute, j'aurais du faire plus attention"

"A cause de moi tu as un troisième œil qui pousse, je t'avais dit de mettre ton casque"

"Chérie, je préfère de loin finir à l'hôpital que d'être vue avec ce casque" Plaisanta Santana.

"Ca ne me fait pas rire Santana, tu aurais pu te faire vraiment mal" La réprimanda Brittany.

"Et si…" Commença la latina "et si tu me faisais un bisous magique ?" Proposa-t-elle avec une moue adorable.

"Jamais" Protesta la blonde avec un grand sourire.

"Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie Britt" Répliqua-t-elle tout en enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes de Brittany, la faisant sursauter.

Un sourire machiavélique s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde "Vous êtes sure mademoiselle Lopez?"

"Hum mademoiselle Lopez hein" Répondit Santana en haussant un sourcil.

"Je croyais que c'était ton nom" Continua-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de la brune qui hocha rapidement la tête. Brittany alla s'assoir sur les cuisses de la brune puis murmura dans l'oreille "Tu peux demander à Kurt de t'en faire un"

Brittany parti sous le regard ébahi de Santana "Britt?"

* * *

"Bon alors tu vas embrasser qui à minuit ?" Demanda Kurt impatient.

"Personne" Grogna Santana.

"Sérieusement Santana."

"Personne je te dis, t'es lourd à la fin"

"Tu devrais embrasser Brittany" Lâcha-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

"Elle passe le réveillon avec ses amis" Souffla la brune.

"Dis lui de les ramener avec elle" Santana ne répondit pas et continua de regarder son verre comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui eut été donnée de voir "Vous êtes sorties tout les soirs cette semaine, elle t'a appris à faire du snowboard..."

"Oui ça a tellement bien marché" L'interrompit la latina en montrant sa cheville à peine remise de son entorse.

"Tu vas sans doute me tuer mais je vais quand même le dire" Kurt souffla un grand coup avant de continuer "Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse depuis Quinn"

Santana lui jeta son regard le plus noir avant de partir brusquement.

* * *

'Toc toc toc'

"Kurt pour la centième fois 'JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR'"

Cinq minutes plus tard on refrappa à la porte, Santana se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir la porte brusquement "Ecoute moi bien Hummel, si jamais tu touches encore... oh Brittany" Le visage de Santana s'adoucit instantanément "Je suis désolée je croyais que c'était Kurt"

"Ca va San? Est ce que tu as pleuré?" Demanda a blonde en voyant les traces encore humides sur les joues de la latina.

"Non, non, ça va " Répondit-elle en essuyant ses joues "Qu'est ce que tu fais là, il est bientôt neuf heures tu ne devrais pas être avec tes amis en train de faire la fête?"

"Beh, j'ai reçu un message de Kurt disant que t'avais perdu ton téléphone et que tu nous invitais à passer le nouvel an avec toi" Expliqua Brittany.

"Je vais tuer cet homme" Santana montra son téléphone à Brittany qui rigola en comprenant que Kurt avait tout inventé, leurs regards se croisèrent, elles restèrent quelques instants à se fixer avant que la brune détourne le regard "bon beh maintenant que tu es là je vais devoir me préparer"

"D'accord Kurt nous a pris une chambre pour qu'on puisse se changer, il faut que je soit à la hauteur de cet hôtel" Plaisanta-t-elle.

"Tu pourrais venir en sweat et jean que tu serais à la hauteur Britt" Répliqua Santana rêveusement faisant monter le rose aux joues de Brittany.

"On se voit tout à l'heure alors" Murmura la blonde avant de s'éloigner Elle se retourna une dernière fois au tournant du couloir pour faire un petit signe de la main à Santana avec son plus beau sourire.

* * *

"Wow" Lacha Kurt.

"Wow!" Reprit Santana quand elle reconnu la blonde qui s'avançait dans leur direction. Brittany portait une robe bleue ciel faisant ressortir ses yeux, recouvrant la moitié de ses bras et montrant ses magnifiques, parfaites longues jambes fuselées, le regard de Santana balaya ses jambes, mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

"Hey toi" Salua Brittany en arrivant au niveau de Santana, elle lui prit la main qu'elle laissa se balancer entre leurs deux corps.

"Tu es... tu es... juste wow" Murmura la brune.

"Tu es assez wow toi même" Répondit Brittany.

"Yo Britty tu nous présente pas Pocahontas" Plaisanta un garçon à crête derrière elle, faisant rire son pote à coté de lui.

_Oh tu viens juste de dire ça à la mauvaise personne._ Pensa Santana.

"Je suis Santana" Répondit-elle avec son plus faux sourire "et tu doit Géronimo. Oh, et je vois que tu as ramené Tarzan avec toi" Continua-t-elle à l'attention du garçon mort de rire. Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de glousser devant les têtes décomposées de ses amis, faisant sourire Santana par la même occasion.

"Santana je te présente Puck et Joe. Les garçons, cette sublime créature est Santana" Termina Brittany, faisant rougir Santana.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?" Demanda Santana à la blonde.

"Bien sur ma belle, mais que si tu me promets une danse, chérie" Répondit Puck en posant son bras sur les épaules de la brune, qu'elle se dépêcha d'enlever.

"Arghh. Ecoute je suis sure qu'il doit y avoir une bonne dizaine de filles déjà complètement saoules, une d'entre elles, si t'as un peu de chance, ne te trouvera pas trop dégueulasse, elle se sacrifiera pour nous et acceptera de danser avec toi Pock" Grogna la Latina.

Puck se tourna vers Brittany avec un grand sourire "Je l'aime bien" Il se tourna ensuite vers Santana "C'est Puck chérie, pas Pock" Il attrapa Joe par sa manche et l'entraina vers un groupe de filles au fond de la salle.

"Alors ce verre?" Demanda Santana.

"Je te suis... Pocahontas" La brune leva les yeux ciel, elle attrapa la main de Brittany et l'emmena jusqu'au bar.

"Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles" Les salua le barman ne quittant pas des yeux la poitrine de Brittany.

* * *

"Heyyyy Santan!"

"Je t'ai déjà un millions de fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Kurt" Grogna Santana tout en sirotant son cocktail. "T'es pas censé trainer avec Barbra ?"

"Elle est out sur un canapé. Et toi alors, où est Mademoiselle Brittany ?"

" Oh elle est trop occupée à se faire draguer par la grenouille" Souffla la brune.

"Dois-je comprendre qu'elle est la princesse" Santana hocha la tête avec un petit sourire "Alors bouge tes fesses, va dégager le crapaud et récupère la princesse"

Santana sembla réfléchir quelques instants "Tu sais quoi Kurtie? T'as raison" La brune termina son verre d'une traite avant de se diriger vers le bar. Elle glissa son bras autour de la taille de Brittany avant de s'adresser au barman "Hey blondie pourquoi toi et tes lèvres de morue vous iriez pas servir quelqu'un un peu plus loin, hein?" Demanda Santana avec un sourire mauvais.

"Euh... je... d'accord" Répondit le blond avant d'aller servir quelqu'un d'autre.

"Mmh intéressant" Déclara Brittany en regardant la latina dans les yeux "Je crois qu'on appelle ça de la jalousie" Santana gloussa en secouant le tête. La blonde se rapprocha de l'oreille de Santana puis murmura sensuellement "J'adore ça" Elle rigola devant la tête de la brune.

"J-je... euh"

"Alors qui est ce que tu vas embrasser à minuit?"

"Je sais pas trop" Commença Santana heureuse de changer de sujet "J'ai repéré une super blonde et je crois qu'elle même bien aussi"

"Je pense que tu devras attendre minuit pour le savoir" Déclara Brittany avant de partir danser avec Rachel.

* * *

Plus qu'une minute avant que sonne minuit et Brittany restait introuvable, Santana commença à désespérer, se disant qu'elle avait sans doute tout imaginé. Elle se mit à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles.

10

Elle la vit au loin, avec son sourire si parfait.

9

Brittany se dirigea droit sur elle.

8

Une fois la blonde devant elle, elle lui prit les mains.

7

Elle remonta ses mains jusqu'à son cou.

6

Elle avança son visage un peu plus.

5

"Prête?"

4

"Prête" Répondit la blonde avec un immense sourire.

3

Elle respira un grand coup.

2

Elle avança un peu plus sa tête.

1

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, elles s'effleurèrent d'abord, puis le baiser devint plus passionné.

Au bout de quelques secondes Santana s'éloigna "Je n'ai jamais était aussi heureuse d'être restée coincée dans un télésiège" Gloussa-t-elle "Bonne année".

"Bonne année Santana" Murmura Brittany avant de presser de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Santana.

* * *

**Soooooo  
**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser.  
**


End file.
